


The Cutest Baby in Existence

by Mi_Impossible



Series: Phamily!verse [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Parent AU, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_Impossible/pseuds/Mi_Impossible
Summary: Dan and Phil adopt the cutest baby in existence. Of course, being them, she's named after a character from the Lord of the Rings when they didn't even name her. It's like the universe knows they're nerds.





	The Cutest Baby in Existence

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated teen because apparently I'm incapable of cutting out all swearing, even when I'm talking about adoption.

Her name was Arwen, and she was three months old.

After all the necessary papers were signed Dan sat in a chair holding her, doing his very best not to cry. Arwen's deep brown eyes stared up at him, and he felt like she could see all of his fears.

He might drop her. He might forget to feed her. He might lose her. He might yell at her. She could get pretty and Dan would have to scare away other teenagers with a shotgun. (Though that wasn't really a could, it was definitely a would. Arwen had the most mesmerising eyes and the cutest nose. She was going to be a looker, and, oh god, Dan had to protect her.)

As Dan thought of all the ways he could (and probably would) fuck up, Arwen just looked at him. Then she reached for his face with her tiny little hands and said "Da!"

Dan knew she was just making weird noises like all babies do, but it sounded so remarkably like "dad" that he burst into tears.

"Shh, it's okay," Phil said, carefully taking Arwen into his own arms and gently swaying with her. "Hi, Arwen," he said, wiggling the fingers of the hand that wasn't holding her in a sort of wonky wave. "Your dad's pretty lame, but we love him anyways, okay?"

"Eeee!" Arwen proclaimed happily.

"That's right, you are the cutest baby in existence."

One of the secretaries popped his head into the room. "You guys can leave with her now, y'know. The months of waiting are over."

Dan stood up and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Phil, I'll hold her while you put on your jacket?"

"Alright," Phil said, passing Arwen to Dan.

"You want me to call a cab?" The secretary asked.

Phil smiled at him. "I think Dan wants to show her off."

"We'll walk," said Dan, rolling his eyes.

"You got the kid's clothes?"

Phil got a sad look in his eyes. "Yeah."

The truth was that Arwen had barely any clothes. There wasn't much funding in the foster care programme. Luckily what she did have included a blue fall jacket and a little orange hat with matching mittens.

"Okay, good luck!" The secretary left the room.

"You do realise we have to go outside on a regular basis now," Phil pointed out.

"What?"

"Yeah. You're supposed to do baby swim lessons or join a playgroup or something."

"Oh god."

"It'll probably be good for us."

Dan sighed. "Anything for Winnie."

Then all three of them smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
